The End of Saiyuki Gojyo's version
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: This is supposed to be the end of Saiyuki based around Gojyo because he's my favorite character. Gojyo is taken by Ukoku after he's wounded protecting Sanzo. Ukoku proceeds erase his memories with the blood of Lord Gyumaoh. Cameo Kenren   Nataku
1. The Death of the Man Named Gojyo

The hard leather straps bit into Gojyo's skin. The last thing he remembered was fighting a hord of youkai just like usual. No what… There were even more youkai attacking them there normally were. That was probably because he and his traveling companions were finally within driving distance of the castle where that damn demon Gyumaoh was supposed to be resurrected. But what had happened after that? Gojyo's thoughts felt kind of fuzzy. Oh, yeah, Goku had been hurt. So Hakkai and Sanzo went rushing over to him, but Hakkai… There was a demon with a scythe behind him… so I.. "Crap, I'm dead."

"Actually, Gojyo-san, you are very much alive. You wouldn't be any good to me dead."

"Hey Ukoku, is that you? It's been a while." The cold table wasn't exactly comfortable, but Gojyo had been in worse situations. He'd slept in the same room as four guys after all. Kougaiji's brainwashed mug flashed through his brain, and he began to question his judgment a little. Ukoku was wearing his lab coat and long hair was slicked back. "So I'm guessing Kougaiji doesn't know I'm here?"

"Now what would make you say that? You guys are enemies, so it's only natural that he would want you out of the way." Gojyo watched him prepare a syringe filled with a dark syrupy liquid.

"Just a hunch. I don't suppose that shot is for my health." Ukoku flicked the syringe and some of the liquid squirted out.

"Really? I've always found humanity unseemly in a demon. Especially a half breed such as yourself. I've never experimented on a half demon before, so I wanted to save you something special. The blood of Lord Gyumaoh himself."

"I'm flattered." Ukoku placed his hands on his elbow to search for a vain, and Gojyo's whole body tensed. He strained against the straps but he could only watch helpless as the mad scientist plunged the needle into his vein. Pain engulfed his entire body. He heard his screams echo down the halls of the fortress.

", hold him down." Gojyo's veins all looked as though they were going to burst. Shadows begaon encroaching on his vision, except he wasn't seeing the doctor anymore. He was seeing the smiling faces of Goku and Hakkai, and the grouchy sour face of Sanzo, the shitty monk. Memories and scenes were disappearing right before his eyes. All the times he'd bickered with Goku, all the times he'd laughed at Sanzo's expense, and all the times he'd fought alongside Hakkai, they were all disappearing. But it was more than that. It was his memories of his mother, and his brother, and anyone he'd ever met or talked to since the day he was born. He struggled to say something cool with his last breath.

"I'll be seeing you in hell, Doc." And with those final parting words, Sha Gojyo ceased to exist.

Dr. Hwang let him go. "What a fool. Lord Gyumaoh's blood won't kill a half demon."

Dr. Ni put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "He may not be as dumb as you think. Lord Gyumaoh's blood suppresses the humanity of the youkai, leaving it with nothing but its intelligence and fighting skills. No doubts. No compassion. He probably figured something of the sort and realized that this would mean the death of the man named Sha Gojyo." blew took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. "Cut his hair. I don't want him to be reminded of anything from his past life." Dr. Hwang walked out of the incubation chamber to find some scissors. "Perhaps this time, I will have found the God who can kill me." He mused to himself.

_I know I'm probably missing a lot of facts and events because I can't find the end of reload on the internet, and I'm pretty upset about that myself. I'll try to get Nataku into the story but if I can't figure out a way to get him in, then he'll probably make a cameo appearance. This is my end of saiyuki because not being able to read the story has been driving me crazy, so I had to write down my own ending to it to give me some piece of mind. Who knows, maybe once this is done I'll be able to sleep at night without thinking about Saiyuki. It's sad, i know.T_T_


	2. Gojyo Reborn sort of

Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Lirin, and Yaone were getting ready to leave the main chamber whereKougaiji's stepmother sat on her throne. Scouts outside the castle had said that the Sanzo ikkou was fast approaching, but one of them was missing. Kougaiji took one look at Dokugakuji's face and said, "Which one is missing?"

"We're not sure, Prince, but it seems that the pink haired half demon was reported to have been gravely injured protecting one of comrades. Our scout was killed soon after that report, so we're not entirely sure what happened."

"Report back to your station."

"Yes, Prince."

Kougaiji turned his attention towards Dokugakuji, who now looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "We're leaving to confront the Sanzo-Ikkou." Gratitude filled his comrade's face.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Goku again!" Lirin sqealed.

"Not so fast." The four of them turned around to face Gyokumen Koushou on her throne. "The four of you are to stay here and wait for your new companion. That is an order."

Kougaiji griited his teeth and said, "of course. But wouldn't it be prudent to stop the Sanzo-Ikkou before they reach this chamber?"

"I refuse to tolerate anymore failures from you. You will wait here like a good prince until I tell you otherwise, or the deal is off."

"Bitch." Dokugakuji growled. Lirin plopped herself on the ground and pouted. She would have to wait a little longer for her plaything to show up.

"Sanzo, are you sure you're reading that map right? We've been driving around forever in these stupid hallways." Goku complained.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled back at him and fired a warning shot into the air. Goku cowered in the back. It had been two weeks since any of them had seen Gojyo, and for every second of those two weeks Hakkai had been even creepier than usual. Sure he still smiled a lot, but with his enraged demonic aura eking out of him, he seemed a whole lot more like a ticking time bomb than the coolheaded one of the bunch. When Gojyo shielded Hakkai's back, his staff was cut in two, and Hakkai turned around just in time to see not only the man to whom he owed his life, but his best friend, cut through with a scythe. Blood sprayed the air from Gojyo's chest wound, and his body hit the gound with a dull thud; the pieces of his weapon disappearing at his side. Hakkai's limiter shattered, and before the sythe wielding youkai even knew what hit him, a clawed hand had swiped his head off and sent it flying ten feet away from his body. He continued to slaughter every youkai within his field of vision in cold blood. Without Gojyo there to calm him down, he might have even tried to kill Sanzo and Goku, but Ukoku came and took Gojyo away right before his eyes, saying "You seem a little busy right now, so I'll just take this guy off your hands." While Hakkai was distracted, Sanzo used his Saiten sutra to restrain him, and restore his limiter. For the second time in his life, Hakkai had showered in the blood of a thousand youkais, but just like the first time, he was too pissed to give a damn.

"This is all that damn kappa's fault." Goku muttered. "He had to go and get himself captured, and now we have to go look for him. What a pain in the ass." He felt a killing intent rising from the driver's seat and decided that it would be in his best interest if he didn't speak for a while.

Gojyo was alive. Hakkai was sure of this. Afterall, he knew the kappa was too much of a stubborn jackass to just die and leave his comrades behind. He was determined to find Ukoku, and whoever sent the youkai after them, and then rip them to pieces. Then he would have a nice long "talk" with Gojyo about worrying his friends. "Dammit Gojyo, if you even think of dying on me, I'm going to kick your ass." He thought as Jeep rammed through the doors to the incubation chamber.

"Where the hell is Gojyo?" Hakkai yelled out of the car after they came skidding into the Incubation chamber. Kougaiji and his group drew their weapons while Kougaiji's stepmother looked on amusedly.

"What? You mean you guys don't know where he is?" Dokugaiji shouted at them.

"Calm down, Dokugaiji." Kougaiji turned towards his stepmother. "Where's the red haired kappa?" She smiled, and the doors burst open with two more men walked in. One had hair as black as raven feathers, and wore the traditional attire of a Sanzo. The other had short pink hair, a cigarette in his mouth, and long jagged scar across his bare chest.

"Gojyo" A single name floated through the silence, but the kappa didn't even seem to recognize those who had spoken it; as a matter of fact, he looked a little stumped.

"Why are you all staring at me? Oi, shitty monk, is there something on my face?" The man who was Gojyo turned pointedly towards Ukoku, who smiled and shrugged. Sanzo cocked his gun, saying "Who the hell gave you permission to call someone else by that vile name?"

"I don't ask for permission from brats like you, I'm more of "just do whatever the hell I want" kind of guy." Sanzo shot a couple bullets but he easily dodged them.

"Woah, that's quite a temper you've got there, monk."

Goku charged him "Snap out of it, you stupid Kappa!" Gojyo weaved and ducked his way through Goku's punches and kicks.

"That's one energetic kid you got there, monk." Goku's head was spinning. _**He's not going to call me Bakazaru like he always does? He's not going to get angry or tease me?**_

"He's not going to recognize any of you. I erased his memories and his human half with the blood of Gyumaoh. Though admittedly, his personality hasn't changed much. "

Gojyo glared at him. "You're telling me these are the people I've been trying to remember, and you expect me to fight them? You really are a goddamn bastard."

"You won't get your memories back unless you do as I say. So shut up and fight." A menacing tone coated his words.

"Che" A long black gun appeared in Gojy's right hand. Dokugaijji ran out in front of Kougaiji.

"Gojyo, it's me. It's Jien_**.**_" _**Even though I cast that name away… even though I serve Lord Kougaiji, I REFUSE TO ABANDON MY BROTHER! **_" I'm your brother, Gojyo!"

Gojyo cocked his head, "Oh? That may or may not be true, but the one you've sworn to protect is that Prince behind you. Am I wrong? You'll lose what's important to you if you spread yourself too thin."

Dokugaiji gritted his teeth, "I know that already." Gojyo looked at Lirin.

"Someone get that kid out of here. And the Bakazaru too."

"Who the hell are you calling a Bakazaru, you stupid Kappa!" Goku yelled indignantly at Sanzo's side. Ukoku attacked both Sanzo's group with his sutras; temporarily taking their attention away from Gojyo, earning a raised eyebrow from the kappa but not much else.

Kougaiji turned to Lirin and said, "He's got a point Lirin. Yaone get out of here and take Lirin with you."

Yaone protested "But Lord Kougaiji-"

Simultaneously, Lirin said "No. I want to stay with Nii-chan."

Kougaiji yelled, "That's an order, Yaone. Now GO!" and charged forward along with Dokugaiji to aid Sanzo and his friends. Dokugaiji and Hakkai both eyed Gojyo's slightly amused expression as they fought and thought _**That's not Gojyo, but I'm gonna get him back. **_

The step mother of Kougaiji watched Gojyo with a similar expression, and inquired, "You're not going to help your friends? You realized that those are the people you have forgotten, right?"

"That's true. But the fact remains that I don't remember them, so I don't feel any obligation to help them."

"How cold of you. You remind me a little of my husband."

Gojyo grinned at her. "I think I'll take that as a compliment. Gyokumen Koushou felt a rush a wind that blew back her hair, and a tinge of pain at her shoulder. She looked down to examine her shoulder, and found that her left arm was nowhere to be found. Gojyo stood standing with his smoking black gun still pointing at her.

Gyokumen Koushou clasped her severed shoulder. The blood oozed out from between her fingers. Her face was white with shock as she stepped down the stairs, her eyes wide with shock. "Ukoku, what is the meaning of this? I thought you wiped his memories and his empathy."

"I did. He was ordered to kill you. I know this because I'm the one who gave him the order."

"Are you trying to betray me, Ukoku?"

"Actually, I already betrayed you. It's been a pleasure working under you, but my experiments are done. Lord Gyumoah is almost risen, and figureheads with no power are no longer necessary. Since you were kind enough to give me a position as your doctor, I will give you a chance to get out of this alive." Ukoku threw back all of his opponents with a powerful chant, and threw an illusion over Gyokumen Koushou. Instead of the cold, cruel women Dokugaiji had come to know and loathe, he know say his mother, crying and wounded on the steps. "Act like a women."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dokugaiji growled, as she tried to run away from Gojyo, only to collapse on the ground.

"I merely cloaked her in the image of your mother that I found in your brother's memories. You should be thanking. You get to see the mother you killed one last time."

Gojyo walked calmly and quickly overtook the fallen women. She turned to face him, and he was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. As he rose the gun and placed it on her forhead, she pleaded, "Please Gojyo, don't do this." He put his hand on the trigger and cocked his gun.

"If I kill you, will the Prince's mother be freed?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said, and I don't feel like repeating myself."

"No. If I die she'll never be revived. She'll remain stone until the end of time."

A cruel sneer played along Gojyo's features "Heh, you're lying." Hakkai broke away from the battle. If Gojyo killed the youkai when she looked like his mother, he'd never come back.

"Sto-"

"STOP!" All heads turn to see a young boy of about 9 years old step out from behind a pillar. He ran into the space between Gojyo and Gyokumen Koushou, and pushed the gun away aggressively. He glowred up at Gojyo through pink eyes, and shoulder length pink hair. "What have you done to my mom?"

Gojyo lifted up his hands, "Oi, listen kid, you've got it all wrong. This girl just looks like your mom. So you should just run off and-"

"Don't treat me like a kid. I'm 23 years old, same as you, and I don't care if this women isn't my mother, I won't let you hurt her." Gojyo scratched the back of his head exasperatedly.

"This is why I hate kids."

"I told you, I'm not a kid!" Gojyo glanced at Kougaiji's mother, and then back at the people he couldn't remember.

"Lady, if you undo the curse on the Prince's mom, right now, I won't kill you." The female youkai nodded, and the illusion went away. Turns out the tears were just another part of the illusion. Kougaiji saw the stone around his mother begin to crack, and just as she began to fall from her stone prison, he was there to catch her.

"Thanks Nii-san" The boy said to Gojyo as he began to walk back to where the two groups and Ukoku were. Hearing this, Kougaiji felt sorry for his companion, who was now pretty much in a state of shock.

"Oi, brat, I'm not your nii-san. My name's Gojyo. And don't follow me!"

"No way, that's my name." The little boy peered at the group that had been fighting around a jeep, and waved "Hey, Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo! You guys sure took your sweet time coming here! It's not like there's any good food or hot babes here so you better treat me after this is all over."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and looked at him "You've got quite a mouth for a brat. Are those guys friends of yours?"

The boy grinned goofily "You could say that. We've been traveling together for 3 years afterall."

Ukoku, who at some point during the fight had managed to get his hands on all five sutras, said "Now this is getting interesting."


	3. Hello Cameos

"Damn it" Sanzo cursed to himself. He was beaten and exhausted, and even worse- his sutras had been taken. Around him, his comrades were unsteadily making it back to their feet. Normally, defeating Ukoku wouldn't have been this difficult, but Dokugaiji and Hakkai were both too distracted to fight properly. "Oi, Goku are you alright?" he called over his shoulder, but Goku didn't answer him. Panicking, Sanzo began to tear through the rubble around him "Goku!"

"What?" Sanzo spun around to see a groggy Goku yawning with a carefree air. Upon seeing a malevolent expression on Sanzo's face and a twitching trigger hand, Goku jumped backwards a full five feet and bumped into Hakkai. "Hakkai! What are you-" Hakkai stared towards the place where Goku last saw Gojyo with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Curious to see what would cause incur such a reaction, Goku followed his gaze and saw Gojyo with a small child by his side. He looked about nine years old. He had pink hair and eyes, but no scars on his cheek. The child was speaking to Gojyo, when he looked in their direction, and the boy smiled and waved.

"Hey, Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo! You guys sure took your sweet time coming here! It's not like there's any good food or hot babes here so you better treat me after this is all over." What the hell was going on? Goku heard Dokugaiji mutter, "That's impossible."

"Hakkai, who is that? He looks like Gojyo but I thought he only had one brother." Goku asked.

"I have a hunch, but I don't think you'd believe me, Goku."

"Ah, come on! I wanna know!"

"Since Gojyo's human half was suppressed, it may have manifested itself as a younger Gojyo."

Goku knitted his brows and pouted "I don't believe you." Hakkai shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I thought you'd say that."

The pinked hair boy started to run off to join his friends, but Gojyo caught him by his collar. "Where do you think you're going, brat?"

"I'm going to help them fight. They're hopeless without me." Somewhere in the distance, Sanzo heard that.

"Sorry, kid, you're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Stop, treating me like Goku I'm not a kid."

Goku shouted in protest "Hey!Who are you calling a kid, shorty kappa?"

Gojyo ignored him "No you're not a kid. You're even worse than a kid. You're a brat."

"You sound like Sanzo!" Gojyo released his grip on the kid with a bemused expression and he fell flat on his face. Scrambling up, the kid shouted indignantly, "What was that for?"

"You compared me to a shitty violent monk, brat." Sanzo raised his pistol and shot three times at the both of them.

"You trying to kill us, you shitty monk!" They yelled simultaneously. Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief, and Goku ran over to greet the little Gojyo.

"Hey, Gojyo! You know all those times you kicked me awake, and punched me, and pushed me out of the jeep? Well, how do you like me now?"

Little Gojyo looked slightly intimidated, but Gojyo placed his cold gun on Goku's cheek and whispered menacingly, "You're forgetting that Sanzo isn't the only one with a gun anymore, and guess what? I'm on the brat's side." Goku gulped nervously, and Gojyo withdrew his gun. "What do you say we help Sanzo put a stop to the resurrection of the Prince's daddy?"

"That probably would have worked about 30 seconds ago, but Ukoku's already finished resurrecting Lord Gyumaoh, you dumbasses." The case that had preserved Lord Gyumaoh for centuries was beginning to crack, and Ukoku decided that now would be a good time to run to someplace safer. His roll was done, so he had no reason to stay.

Kougaiji has been sitting protectively over by his mother, who turned to him, and said, "Kougaiji-kun, please tell me those two children aren't going to fight your father?"

"It's all right, mom. They're stronger then they look. One of them I know for sure can put up a hell of a fight." He was finally able to hold his mother in his arms again, and he wasn't going to let her go until this battle was over. Lirin probably wouldn't remember her, but he was sure she would grow to love her like he did. Once things calmed down, he could introduce her to Yaone, and Dokugaiji, and hell, even the Sanzo-Ikkou. "I wonder what Dokugaiji going to do now that he has two reckless little brothers to take care of." From Kougaiji perspective, he was looking slightly paler than usual.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

* * *

What appeared to be a ball of light in the form of a large bull, burst out of the case, and soared towards the ceiling. The light separated into tiny separate glowing balls of light, and then reformed into a man about half a head taller than Dokugaiji, with large horns protruding from his head, and fiery red hair that flowed all the way down to his waist. The ox demon surveyed the room with a taciturn air. "I've been asleep for 500 years, and this is all Heaven has brought to stand against me. You are nothing but mere children."

"I knew you were a bastard, but no one told me you were a hypocrite, too." Gojyo glowered up at the demon defiantly, his trigger finger just inching to be used.

"I suppose it's no use to command respect from a dog."

"Nataku was just a brat too, but that didn't stop you from beating him within an inch of his life." Sanzo, Hakkai, and Dokugaiji eyed Gojyo with astonishment. Nataku's name was only mentioned in the most sacred of scrolls, and only Sanzo candidates could read them.

Lord Gyumaoh looked impressed. "Oh, you knew the boy who imprisoned me. Tell me. Were you one of soldiers who stood a safe distance behind while I cut him over and over again? Is he still around, I'd like to show him how grateful I am to have been sealed away for 500 years." Gojyo raised his gun to fire the first shot, but two shorties charged in front of him. One held an extending pole, and the other, a long rod with axes on each side of it. Goku leapt up to strike the demon on the shoulder, but Gyumaoh extended his tail and used it to sent Goku crashing into a wall.

"Goku!" Little Gojyo yelled, and as he leapt to strike the demon, his rod extended, and became a chain encircled both of them. Lord Gyumaoh merely ducked, and the chain wrapped itself around the small boy. The demon grabbed the chains around the boy's neck, and kept him from falling.

"Weapons are most dangerous to fools who try to use them when they don't know how." Gyumaoh told him.

"Oh, shut up, you decrepit old man. I was just warming up." The older Gojyo realized that he was starting to remember how to use the weapon. **No way. Just when I remembered how to use that weapon, the brat forgot how? So if I start to remember everything, what will happen to him?**

Sanzo groaned "Please don't tell me he's going to try to use that brat as a hostage."

Hakkai smiled cheerfully "Hmm, that does seem rather likely."

"Let him go!" Dokugaiji yelled, and made a move to attack, but Gojyo thrust his arm into his path. "What's the meaning of this, Gojyo. I don't care if you don't remember me, but that kid is my little brother too, and I won't let you stop me from getting him back."

"How do you expect to defeat a demon that swatted the Seitan Tasei away like he was a fly? Charging in recklessly like those two idiots will only get you killed." He turned his intense gaze back on his younger self while he spoke, "Speaking of idiots. Oi, Brat, I let you fight out of the kindest of my heart, and the first thing you do is get yourself taken hostage?" Gojyo was hoping to distract the demon, so that Sanzo could reload his nen bullets and fire some off into the great big ox. Annoying the brat was just a plus.

Little Gojyo clenched his teeth and-

A large black hole ripped through the space behind Gojyo, and out stepped a young boy about Goku's age with two broad swords. Gojyo grinned and said, "Oh, Nataku, long time no see."

Nataku practically jumped out of his skin "How do you remember me? You're not Kenren anymore!"

"I'm not? Here let me try again, "Oh, who is this mysterious boy that I have never seen before." He replied in a monotonous tone.

"Who the hell would believe that?" Gojyo tried again enough with a dramatic flair.

"Oooooh, who is this-"

"Cut it out!" Nataku yelled. Hakkai glanced over at Gojyo, who just shrugged, but there was a sad glint in his eyes.

"General Kenren of the Western Army, at your service."

* * *

_I'm trying to get through this fast. I'm sorry if the story quality or writing suffer for this. As for Kenren, it's still sortof Gojyo, but where Gojyo's memories went mostly into the kid, his mind filled in the blanks by using memories from his past life. He has a pretty basic idea of what's going on though. _


	4. Shinsei

Hakkai turned on him angrily. He pushed Dokugaiji aside and grabbed Gojyo by the collar. "Stop screwing around! You're not some freakin General. You're a member of the Sanzo-Ikkou. You're brash and annoying, but you're loyal to a fault, and you're- you're-" Hakkai clenched his teeth as the words were lost in his throat.

"This wound on my chest. I got it from protecting you, right? I don't regret that. Doesn't that mean that no matter who I think I am, or what I look like, I will always stand beside you? As they say, handsome men never forget their friends." Gojyo gently removed Hakkai's hands. Nataku evaluated the situation, from Goku, who was struggling to his feet, to little Gojyo who was dangling from Lord Gyumaoh's hands. Nataku ran swiftly to the demons blind spot, withdrew his broadswords, and leapt into the air. Anticipating this, the ox demon was forced to drop the boy, and draw his own broad swords to block the attack. Gojyo ran forward, and slid on his knees to catch the boy as he fell from the ceiling. "Listen you guys" he called over his shoulder "Back Nataku up. The word "alone" better not cross his mind once while I'm gone."

Goku protested as he leapt up to aid Nataku "Don't tell me what to do, Stupid Kappa!" This time he deftly evaded the tail whip, and distracted the demon by clinging on to his back.

"Shut up, Bakazaru!" Hakkai smiled and plants began to ensnare themselves around the demons legs. Sanzo started searching through the sutras to find a way to seal the demon, and Dokugaiji helped Nataku fight him, although, his lack of skill and experience proved to make him slightly more of a detriment than an aid. Each one of them instinctively knew that the best thing they could do for Nataku was to fight alongside him. **That's right. I'm not alone anymore.**

Gojyo ran with the bundled package towards the place where Kougaiji, and his mother were hiding. The package complained, "Hey! Put me down! I want to fight too." He was starting to sound more and more like a child. A fact which didn't elude Gojyo.

He dropped the kid like a sack of potatoes in front of Kougaiji, and said, "Take care of this brat. Don't let him out of your sight. I'll be back to thecollect him when this battle is over."

"Dokugaiji will be angry if it turns out you're lying." Kougaiji replied. Gojyo turned to return to the battle.

"You ba-" Little Gojyo glanced over at Kougaiji's mom, and amended, "You big jerk."

"Promise me you won't try to fight again."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm trusting you to help Kougaiji protect his mom, but if you think that's too much for you to handle, I'm sure you can still catch up with Lirin and Yaone if you hurry."

"Heh, like I would ever abandon a lady in distress." Gojyo made to leave and smiled. "What a simple kid."The sound of chains crashing to the ground made Gojyo look back, and what he saw filled him with the sort of dread he'd been suppressing since he realized what him regaining his current life's memories might mean. The small pink haired boy was disappearing! The chains had passed right through his intangible body, and the eyes which looked at Gojyo were filled with fear. "What's happening to me, Nii-san?" Kougaiji 's mother went to comfort the helpless child but her outstretched grasped nothing but air.

Gojyo closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. **Think. Kenren. Marshall Tenpou. Konzen. Goku. Nataku. General of the Western Army. God. Forget about everything else! **"Wha? I'm back!" Kenren opened his eyes to see that the kid was corporeal again. Kougaiji looked at him suspiciously "What did you do? There's a mark on your head that wasn't there before."

"Huh? Does it make me look even more attractive?" Kougaiji didn't dignify this with an answer. "You don't have to look so scary. I'm fine. I didn't do anything stupid or life threatening." The red haired demon remained dubious, but Kenren just shrugged and ran off to join the people he used to know for- if everything went right – the last battle of his life. Sanzo saw him coming and called out to him "Gojyo! Try to get Gyumaoh closer to the tomb. "

"Got it!" **Never thought I'd be taking orders from konzen in any life, but then again, I never planned on having pink hair either. **Kenren whipped out his gun and began expertly guiding the demon back towards his casket. Nataku realized what he was trying to do, and did his best to push the demon backwards without letting him know what they were planning. Unfortunately, he did know what they were trying to do, and he knew that if he killed the Sanzo. Their plans would inevitably crumble.

"Sanzo watch out!" Hakkai called. Gyumaoh tried to strike sanzo with his golden whip tail, but the power of the five sutras easily deflected it, and sent the blow flying over to where Kougaiji was protecting his mother. The prince shielded his mother with his body, and waited for the strike to come, but the kid jumped in front, and took a blow that sliced him all the way from his waist to his shoulder. The sheer force of the whip sent him sprawling across the room, until he hit the wall with a smack. Blood dribbled down his chin, and his eyes dimmed as he hit the ground, and didn't get up.

"Brat!"

"Gojyo!" Dokugaiji shouted with alarm. Even he didn't know whether he was shouting for the boy or the man.

Kenren raced to the boy's side. "Hakkai! You can heal, right? Get over here, and heal him!"

"I can't Gojyo! There isn't enough time!" Kenren's body shook with rage.

"A General who can't even protect a kid? That's like a sick joke." His body became engulfed in a mix of demonic and heavenly power. His grew longer, and became black, while his eyes glowed crimson. He let out a menacing growl, and said "I'm _not_ laughing, you bastard." Doku gaiji was being blown back by the sheer force of his aura. Was this really his little brother? He yelled "Stop it, Gojyo! That's enough!"

Kenren ignored him "Nataku, Hakkai, Goku. Get away from that guy." Nataku nodded grimly and dragged a protesting Goku away.

"Stupid Kappa! How dare you try to take my prey away from me!" Hakkai looked behind Kenren , and saw that the pink haired boy's wounds were healing. In fact, he was waking up!

Lord Gyumaoh looked down at Kenren. "Foolish tainted creature. This world isn't even worth saving. Youkai and humans crawl across the surface, killing each other, while the Gods in heaven look upon this brutality without ever lifting a finger. Why would you fight for such a place?" Kenren grinned malevolently. He leapt up, grabbed the demon's whole face in his hand, and slammed his body into the casket. A maniacal expression lit his features, but he knew that if he completely forsook his human half, he would gradually be affected by the Miasma. Kenren pinned the demon in his casket and shouted to Sanzo "Now! Seal us both in this tomb!"

"What?" Pretty much everyone protested, except for Sanzo.

"That bastard" thought Kougaiji. Kenren's lips pulled back to reveal his fangs, and formed into a sadistic sneer. He felt his hand go through the head of the howling demon. Drops his scarlet decorated his face, as he returned to his senses. "Ah, correction. Just seal me in here."

"What are you talking about Nii-san?" Kenren followed the voice to see that spunky little kid staring at him with a confused look on his mug. He reminded him of Goku when he first met him. Too bad he wasn't as good a caretaker as Konzen was. Sanzo saved him the trouble of having to explain.

"All the experiments on resurrecting Gyumaoh may be pretty much worthless now, but the miasma is still here. It won't dissipate for at least a couple weeks, but Gojyo can't wait that long, and we won't win against another God." Kenren was mildly surprised.

"You knew?"

"I'm a Sanzo. I know what the mark of the Gods looks like." Sanzo began the chant to seal a God, and a bright light enveloped Kenren. **At least I get to go while I'm still me. Well, sort of. **

Goku shouted "This whole "I'm sealing myself so I won't kill you guys" business is bullshit! Me and Nataku could take you."

Kenren laughed. "You're right. The only reason I'm doing this is so I don't have to sit in a jeep with six guys."

"Stupid Kappa!"

"I thought you never cried?"

"Shut up!" Kenren was almost completely sealed. Dokugaiji was quietly shaking with grief, and vowing to himself that he would free his brother one day. No matter what happened. Kenren focused his gaze on the pink haired boy. "Oi, brat, I got something for you before I go."

The boy sniffed, and Kenren was reminded of how little this boy was actually like him, or even the man he used to be. "What?"

"A name. How do you like the name Shinsei?"

"Shinsei?"

"It means "new life". I thought it would be appropriate for you."

"Nii-san!" The seal completed its course, and they all heard a whispered.

"See you later."


	5. Epilogue

With the seal complete, Sanzo stood up, and said "What an idiot. Acting all cool. We're just going to unseal him in three weeks." An awkward silence fell over the companions as his words sunk in. Nataku and Hakkai doubled over laughing, and Goku,Shinsei, and Dokugaiji quickly wiped away their tears.

Kougaiji's mother observed "You have such lively friends."

To which he responded "Yeah, they're all idiots." Sanzo gathered them all up in the jeep, excluding Kougaiji, his mother, and Dokugaiji. Hakkai wanted to stay with Gojyo, but he knew that Sanzo was going to try to find a way to let Shinsei and the Gojyo they knew exist at the same time, and he needed to be there when he found the answer.

_Meanwhile, Kenren, who was sealed in the casket _

"Man, it's boring in here. Why couldn't I have been sealed with some hot chick or something?"


End file.
